Usuario discusión:Mithriel/Archivo/01
|1}}/Talk}} Presentación Hola! Soy uno de los staff de Wikia, el único que habla español. Estoy dejándote este mensaje a tí y a otros dos editores bastante activos. Dofus en español es uno de los wikis más visitados de Wikia. Me parece increible siendo que sólo hay un administrador y que este se encuentra inactivo. ¿Creen que puedan coordinarse entre ustedes para armar un grupo de trabajo? La idea es que se pongan de acuerdo, por ejemplo, en quien podría tener poderes de administrador, para así poder borrar páginas y bloquear posibles vándalos. Los otros dos usuarios a quienes he dejado mensajes son Usuario:El matematico y Usuario:Diegopablo. Si creen que sea necesario integrar a otros usuarios, mejor aún. Uno de los objetivos inmediatos es crear una imagen simple y llamativa para promocionar el wiki en Wikia Spotlight, con un banner como los que aparecen en la barra lateral, para atraer a más usuarios y poder contar con más artículos. ¡Espero tus comentarios y que puedas comunicarte con los otros usuarios! --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 02:54 21 dic 2007 (UTC) Quizás sea una buena idea habilitar la opción del foro. Si necesitan ayuda, bueno, para eso estoy :-) Plantilla de Equipo Cambiado "NPC" a "PNJ". Plantilla:Infobox Equipment Shibun 16:49 2 ene 2008 (UTC) Equipamiento Mithi. Mientras estaba editando el Set Champi Champ, estaba buscando alguna traducción a "Categoría:Strength/Chance Penalty Equipment", e intentado buscar alguna palabra para traducir "Penalty", pero no la encuentro. Me podrías ayudar?. Gracias ^^ Shibun 14:42 11 ene 2008 (UTC) :Penalización.. si.. esta bien. Gracias Mithi ^^ Plantilla de mounstros Mithriel, podrías usar una plantilla más pequeña para los mounstros, como en la wikia en inglés?El matematico 18:55 25 ene 2008 (UTC) Cambio en la URL Hola Mithriel. Wikia tiene que realizar un cambio en la URL de los wiki de Dofus en cada idioma, incluyendo el español. Este cambio debe ser realizado este fin de semana y la URL anterior redireccionará a una URL nueva, probablemente en http://es.wikia.com/dofus/Nombre_del_artículo. TENEMOS QUE HACER ESTE CAMBIO, por lo que estoy dejando este mismo mensaje a El matematico, por el pequeño lapso que tenemos para que la acción sea realizada. Probablemente algunos enlaces no funcionarán durante algunas horas y otros deberán ser reparados manualmente. Si tienes cualquier pregunta sobre este cambio, por favor envíame un email a zuirdj en wikia.com. Gracias por tu trabajo en el wiki en español del Dofus. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:42 6 jun 2008 (UTC) "Encontrarte" Mithriel, he querido contactarme contigo a través del mismo pero nunca he coincidido, queria preguntarte si sigues usando tu Sadida "Mithriel" o estas en otro servidor, ya que tenia un par de dudas (que ahora ya ni recuerdo) sobre la Wikia que me hubiera gustado aclararlas. Un Saludo *'Patonk' Gracias! Hola Mithriel! Me acaba de llegar un mail diciendo que habías editado mi página de usuario, he mirado el historial y al parecer no me habían notificado las sandeces que había puesto el anónimo ese. Sólo quería agradecerte que te hayas tomado la molestia de descartar sus ediciones, estaba de vacaciones y tampoco he mirado mucho el correo. Eso es todo, Gracias ^^ RatNuShock 10:13 5 ago 2008 (UTC) Mea culpa Me emocione demasiado rápido con los pavos Ciruela ^^U Disculpa las molestias y gracias por recomendar la página por el foro español. Ciao! RatNuShock 08:02 1 sep 2008 (UTC) P.D: Hoy espero terminar la página Misiones/Bonta y si me da tiempo empezar con la info de los Objetos de Cría. Después de eso me dedicaré a completar, o al menos intentarlo, con la Categoría:Espada Problem Reports I'm sorry I cant write this in spanish, I hope you can understand me. You are the most recently active admin. Can you please take a look at Especial:ProblemReports Thank you for your time. --Uberfuzzy 00:14 17 oct 2008 (UTC) agradecimiento MITCH gracias por recueprar la pagina de misiones brak, me entere por el lider de gremio ke me dijo ke las habian borrado n_ñ eso de ke cualkiera haga ediciones no me gusta, pense ke solo registrados las arian, anyway gracias por recuperar la pagina ^-^" att: akatzura (aguabrial :D ) Edición de anutrof de suerte hola Mithriel, te escribo en relación al artículo anutrof de suerte El artículo lo cree originalmente yo, escareface, el 10 de Octubre de 2008. Lo tenía un poco abandonado, pero hace cosa de una semana decidí volver a mirarlo para cambiar o añadir cosas. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, porque otro usuario había modificado completamente mi artículo, de manera que considero que este usuario menosprecio mi trabajo. Considero que el nuevo artículo puesto en lugar del mio no es malo, pero tampoco mejora el que yo había puesto. En cualquier caso, considero que lo hecho por este "usuario destacado" de la wikia no fomenta el crecimiento de la misma. Pues entiendo que el cambio total del artículo es un menosprecio del trabajo y esfuerzo del editor original del artículo. Al menos, en mi caso, acciones como esta me quitan las ganas de colaborar en la wikia. Gracias por su atención. Escareface 11:30 16 feb 2009 (UTC) Imagen:PA.PNG Sobre la imagen Imagen:PA.PNG ah sido sustituida por Imagen:PA.png que tiene calidad superior.--Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 16:30, 13 marzo 2009 (UTC) hola Hola parece ser que no te note a ti, igual que a los otros Sysop cualquier cosa que necesites ayuda para configurar en el wiki que quieras avisame con gusto te ayudare en lo que pueda --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:39, 14 marzo 2009 (UTC) Proteccion cual es la politica de protecion de paginas que manejan aqui? --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 11:15, 17 marzo 2009 (UTC) :Pues uno de los problemas que vo que tienen mucho es el vandalismo includo de gente que ayuda, veo que agregan algo positivo y luego vandalizan. En si la politica que yo uso en el EN.dofus si una pagina es vandalizada por usarios anonimos le pongo una proteccion temporal de 1 mes para usarios anonimos porque requieren tener 1 cuenta y con 4 dias de antiguedad para poder editarla. :Tambien si veo mucha recurrencia de parte de cierto ip lo baneo por 3 dias aunque por las condiciones de este wiki lo haria por 1 semana como minimo. :Si es usario registrado soy mas tolerante, por lo general trato de hablar primero con el dando advertencia que si continua sera baneado por X tiempo y si no da una razon valida a porque hizo vandalismo y continua su conduta, termino bloqueando por cierto tiempo --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 12:39, 17 marzo 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Mithriel, Soy uno de los Helpers de Wikia. He estado echándole un vistazo al wiki, ¡tenéis una cantidad enorme de vandalismos! Demasiados diría yo, por lo que he pensando que tal vez podría ayudaros a limpiar el wiki a fondo. Podríamos coger un día, todo el equipo de es.dofus y yo, y entre todos limpiar todo lo que se ha creado o se ha puesto erróneamente, durante ese día se pondría en protección (algo así como una cuarentena) el wiki, de manera que nadie pudiese editar más que los administradores, de esa forma se evitaría que al mismo tiempo que se arreglan las cosas, se destrocen. A ver qué os parece la idea, se la iba a proponer a los burócratas, pero he visto que El matematico no se pasa por aquí desde el 29 de enero y que Olorinj no entra desde el 22 de agosto de 2006, así que, supuse que los únicos activos sois OXXXomarXXXO y tú. A ver si puedo echaros una mano y quitaros un par de problemas para que quede todo mucho mejor. Un saludo --Bola (discusión) 00:08 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Saludos. Hola, llevo ya algun tiempo apuntado aqui en la wikia, modificando y corrigiendo las maldades de algunos usuario y ocasionalmente colaborando aportando algun dato nuevo. Sin embargo, lo veo como una carrera solitaria de fondo. Pero ya que me gusta ayudar, y me gusta esta wikia en español me gustaria tener mas contacto, con vosotros los administradores, y que me introdujerais en alguno de vuestro grupos de colaboradores cercanos, o algo asi. Ya he visto que habeis empezado a bloquear, es muy buena idea, en los ultimos tiempo, ni mis escudos feca podian parar toda la avalancha de crackers o como quieran que se digan, que estropeaban paginas y hacian maldades. Me despido, espero que me comenten cuando puedan algo, un placer. Por una wikia mejor. oDarkWarrior 22:07 24 mar 2009 (UTC)ODarkWarrior. Participación Se requiere que participes en discusiones que afectaran a nuestra comunidad entra a Dofus:Portal de la comunidad y participa, también me gustaría saber que días estas activo en el wiki y en que horarios (en UTC por favor). Si no puedes participar me gustaría saberlo, gracias --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 07:41, 26 marzo 2009 (UTC) Sobre los borrados Hola, me di cuenta que estuviste y borraste unos artículos, estoy de acuerdo en que son esbozos malos en cuestión de calidad, pero como ya no estas aquí activamente mejorando y agregando datos para que sea un articulo de buena calidad entonces para el wiki esos infraesbozos es lo mejor que tenemos. Para mi esos infraesbozos son una forma de motivacion a otro usuarios a venir y contribuir y mejorar el articulo (claro todo esto mientras el articulo no este lleno de insultos o mentiras), asi que si puedes pensar 2 veces si el infra esbozo tiene info real es mejor permitirla. Tambien otra cosa si borras una pagina por favor remueve los comentarios el texto, mira El Flib ahora todos saben que aparte de que lo borraste por "contenido irrelevante" (y los obvios insultos) el insulto se queda ahi y siempre va a estar ahi a la vista de todos hasta que alguien vaya y cree el articulo y despues de eso nosotros los administradores podremos seguir viendo el insulto y considero que insultos no deberian mantenerse aun de esa forma porque hace que tal vandalizacion se vuelva permanente y por tanto la persona obtuvo existo de su vandalizacion --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 21:58, 29 junio 2009 (UTC) Re:Plantillas Muchas gracias. Si tienes algunas ideas para incorporar a algunas de las plantillas son mas que bien recibida, o si vez algun error/problema también es bueno es desgastante planear lo mas posible para cubrir todos los ángulos --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 10:49, 22 septiembre 2009 (UTC) Limpieza Hola Mithriel, estuve revirtiendo algunos vandalismos en la wiki pero la gran mayoría derivan en creación de artículos, a falta de poder para borrarlos, te sugeriría continuar a la espectativa de la wiki para reducir el alto número de ellos. Saludos. [[w:User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[w:User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] | (chat) 21:38 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Re:Plantilla:Criatura Perdona mi lenta respuesta no me di cuenta de esta pregunta por lo cual te estoy contestando aquí en tu pagina de discusión contestare a tus puntos *Referente a lo de las Características del archimounstro, se llenara de la misma forma que el mounstro normal solo que con su propio campo. Solo lo reviso el domingo así que para el lunes ya lo tendrás. A futuro esto no sera necesario una vez que alguien me diga la formula de las diferencias porque vi que los achimounstros seguían patrones de características lo que me permitió predecir muchos los cuales verifique en su tiempo. *Referente al nombre del archimounstro, donde te gustaría que apareciera? dentro de la plantilla *Referente al botín del archimounstro, ese pospongamolos temporalmente porque al igual que las características sigue un patrón fijo si me acuerdo bien es el de el doble que un monstruo normal así que todavía ando pensando como incorporarlo estéticamente. *Referente a |c/m=s, representan al C'azador y una '''M'ision como todavía no pongo las instrucciones lo deje así en lo que sigo completando, pero se usa en el caso de que un objeto solo lo obtengan cazadores entonces tiene que ser '''|c=s, sen el caso de que un objeto solo lo obtengan a través de una misión entonces tiene que ser |m=s puedes ver los resultados en la pagina de Jalató. Avisme cualquier duda o aclaración que requieras--Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 07:50, 08 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Reparar equivocacion Hola Mithriel,queria pedirte 2 cosas, pero son en la misma pagina, en los datos del set del innombrable, se deberia llamar Set del Innumerable y trate de editarlo para que se pareciera al set del trankitronko en aspecto la pagina, pero creo que lo empeore, porfa puedes arreglarlo, de antemano, muchas gracias Plantilla Spellbox Hola Mithriel, quería cambiar la información de un spellbox pero para ello tengo que hacer de nuevo la plantilla spellbox4 de ese hechizo.¿Se podría hacer te tal forma que solo tuviera que cambiar el spellbox sin estropear la tabla de características del hechizo?--Cuarzo (discusión) 14:38 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Noticias Hola, aquí molestándote para avisarte que estoy usando mi pagina de blog como el centro de noticias del wiki así que no se te olvide pasar de vez en cuando y ver cuales son las ultimas noticias, como es un blog podrás comentar y yo puedo contestarte ahí también. Así que no seas tímido. Y recuerda que también me puedes contactar en mi pagina de discusión -- Avatar Oye cuando trabas de subir tu avatar wikia estaba bajo un mantenimiento inesperado y tenian problemas con el upload de imagenes asi que te aconsejo que lo vuelvas a intentar o dime si quieres que borre el que no aparece para que lo vuelvas a intentar -- Que hace falta para ser Admin de esta wikia Buenas. Antes de nada, Mithriel, gracias por tu ayuda. He intenatdo contactar con Cizagna y no ha habido manera. Hoy he encontrado a Leonicio como admin y le había dejado una discusión en su página, pero por fin me has respondido tú y ya tengo un admin de referencia. Así que gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda. Estoy intentando ayudar a trabajar en esto y me gustaría saber que hace falta para ser admin de la wiki de dofus. Sé que puedo continuar trabajando igualmente y arreglando cosillas como estoy haciendo hasta ahora, pero me interesaría saber al menos que condiciones requiere un admin de la wiki de dofus y cuales son sus responsabilidades. Gracias por tu tiempo y no dudes en contactar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Un saludo. --Pergamin (discusión) 22:26 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Han pasado 10 días y nadie contesta nada, tengo la sensación de que no hay nadie que se encargue de coordinar absolutamente nada. --Pergamin (discusión) 14:29 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Imágenes El tema viene debido a que muchas páginas han sido redireccionadas a sus verdaderos nombres en el juego. Y muchas imágenes de artículos han quedado obsoletas, porque no se les ha cambiado el nombre. Cómo puedo ver la lista de imágenes que hay y como puedo hacer para modificarles el nombre. En todos los casos que he trabajado solo tiene modificaciones de Mayúsculas/minúsculas, pero sería bueno poder acceder a ellas y corregirlo, para no tener que subir imágenes nuevas que ya están subidas. Un saludo, y gracias. --Pergamin (discusión) 17:18 1 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Activo o inactivo? Hola, estoy dejando este mensaje en las discusiones de todos los Burócratas y Administradores de la wikia para poder controlar la actividad. Si bien muchos os identificáis, hace tiempo que no editáis. Si estáis ahí, ¿podríais hacerme el favor de dejar vuestro estado aquí conforme estás activos? Gracias ^^ Xinxo (discusión) 13:08 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Mithriel tu me dijiste que cualquier duda te preguntase aqui va : Como hago para poner esto? Duda Desde ya muchas gracias!! Varyamo (discusión) 02:07 7 ago 2010 (UTC) (DEB) Propuesta para la portada Hola Mithriel, quería informarte sobre una iniciativa/propuesta mía que he explicado a Xinxo, y debatirlo contigo también. Aquí el texto en si: Buenos días Xinxo, te propongo un cambio mayor en la portada de la wiki. Mi propuesta es que se parezca más a la wikia inglesa, que tenga un pequeño sitio para publicar las noticias oficiales, y varías cosas más. Yo me ocuparía de eso. Otro cambio sería quitar alguna información vieja o no necesaria (no se decirte con certeza ahora), y actualizar algunas cosas. También cambiar los colores de la wiki, que sean como los de la versión 2.0 de DOFUS (que se actualice al mismo tiempo que DOFUS, ya que el juego se renovo, y la wiki no). Y por ultimo, poner algunas mejoras/nuevas funciones al sitio de mi parte. Estos cambios, ayudarían a mejorar la wiki, y que más gente participará. Espero una respuesta, y algún comentario a ser posible. Magekoy (discusión) 07:44 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Y aquí su respuesta y una pequeña explicación sobre los colores de la wiki: Buenas Magekoy, me alegro de que la gente tome iniciativas como éstas. Sobre tu propuesta tengo que decir que no estaría del todo mal darle un "lavado de cara" a el portal de navegación de nuestra wikia. A día de hoy yo no tengo mucho tiempo disponible a causa de factores externos, y sólo suelo pasarme para mantener un poco el órden en los vandalismos y demás (y cuando tengo algo más de tiempo, completar algún artículo). No entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres con eso de cambiar los colores de la wikia y actualizarlos a los de la versión 2.0 de DOFUS, si me lo explicases mejor te lo agradecería. Por otra parte, si eres capaz de mejorar implementar nuevas funciones que atraigan a gente participativa bienvenida sea. Eso sí, debes tener en cuenta que yo no soy el único Administrador, hay más usuarios que lo son y otros de más rango que yo, así que también podrías comentarselo a ellos y debatirlo. Seguimos en contacto, Xinxo (discusión) 10:46 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre los colores, quiero decir al theme de DOFUS 2.0, que consiste en dos colores: el marrón oscuro, y el naranja (por ejemplo, cambiar el menú de la izquierda por fondo marrón, y el de la web también, y el texto en naranja, o de alguna otra forma/combinación). Sobre los administradores, ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con ellos, y gracias por una respuesta rápida. Magekoy (discusión) 13:37 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Espero que puedas encontrar un breve tiempo de sobra para responderme en mi discusión, saludos. Magekoy (discusión) 13:44 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Presentación Hola, Mithriel. Soy nueva usuaria registrada en Wikia, el nombre de mi personaje es Calirroe, soy ocra nivel 200, pertenezco al servidor Alma y juego DOFUS desde hace un poco más de 3 años. Luego de tanto tiempo de consultar Dofus Wikia, decidí registrarme para poder colaborar y regresar en parte la ayuda que he recibido de otros usuarios cada vez que la consulté. Al ser ocra, seguiré los temas relacionados con mi clase y trataré de colaborar con el resto. Saludos a todos los que participan en Wikia. :No soy Mithriel, pero aún así, encantado de tener gente nueva con ganas de ayudar. ¡Bievenida! ^^ Xinxo (discusión) 12:28 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ayudame..!! sabes q cuando estoy en pelea ii abro para tirar un echizo ii n le llego...!! ii qiero moverme no puedo ni utilizar cualquier otro poder pork se qeda el alcanse del poder ahy RE: Opinion acerca de uso de iconos en plantillas. Buenas Mithriel. Lo que tu propones puede ser una gran idea para darle un toque más personalizado a la wikia, y eso me gusta. Ponerle los distintos efectos secundarios que pueden tener los hechizos, por ejemplo, sería una buena ayuda para echarle un vistazo por encima y saber más o menos de qué trata cada uno. Y en cuanto a los equipos también, pero el problema está en que... las imágenes de jeuxonline tiene Copyright ©, y en teoría nosotros no podríamos utilizarlas. Lo que sí podemos hacer es... dado que esta wikia es dedicada a Dofus, podríamos coger los iconos que en el juego se utilizan, ya que de cierta manera somos un "Fansite". Yo tengo los iconos sobre las características, es decir, alcance, prospección, invocaciones, etc. Podemos sacarle partido a eso. Seguimos aquí. --Xinxo (discusión) 17:21 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Actitudes Buenas Mithriel, me paso por aquí ya que hace un par de días vi que hiciste una ampliación en el artículo de actitudes. Bueno, sólo quería saber si vas a seguir agregando contenido a ese artículo, si es así, me gustaría darte mi punto de vista; si no, a ver que te parece la propuesta... Dado que mirando dentro de los archivos de Dofus, Ankama tiene preparados unas 56 actitudes, creo que sería mejor empezar a hacer que cada una tenga su propio espacio. Así a la hora de explicar cómo obtenerla y demás, podríamos explayarnos mejor, y, por ejemplo agregar nuevos tips como imágenes que muestren en movimiento la actitud. Espero tu respuesta aquí. Xinxo (discusión) 00:09 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Buenos días Xinxo, ya se que la discusión no iba dirigida a mi, pero he pensado en ponerlo yo por ahora, y ofrecer mi ayuda en el artículo. En mi opinión creo que estaría bien explayarnos mejor y agregar nuevos tips. A parte de eso, yo me ocuparé de subir las imágenes que quedan. Saludos. Magekoy (discusión) 09:01 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Categorization Hola, oye quería ofrecerte el servicio de mi "bot" el cual puede agregar categorías de forma automática a las paginas, lo unico que necesito es que me proporciones una lista con el siguiente formato: * NombreDeLaPagina una linea por cada pagina, y que me indiques que categoría tengo que agregar y lo hace rapido ya que el bot puede editar alrededor 1000 paginas en 30 min bien rápido. Cualquier cosa estoy a tu servicio :) -- Infobox Clase Una pregunta, ¿cómo modifico la Infobox Clase?, quiero agregarle más información a mi raza. Un saludo, gracias. Darkness-Spawned (discusión) 11:19 20 dic 2010 (UTC) imagenes de armas Hola, oye vi que subiste imágenes para os nombres de las armas, crees que puedes subir imágenes un poco mas grandes preferentemente de 500x500 pero sino por lo menos como 200 o 300px, lo que pasa es que así se pueden usar para mas cosas, me imagino que saber pero sino, recuerda que puedes asignar el tamaño de las imagenes directamente donde pones una imagen por ejemplo si pones 50x50px veras el logo del tamaño de 50x50px. Gracias -- : Cierto pero ahora mismo estoy en el trabajo y no tengo todo el acceso que necesito para las capturas y las he subido a nivel de esbozo, para mas adelante que se puedan incorporar a otros elementos (Plantilla de clases) aparte de el indice que he generado. --Mithriel (discusión) 13:16 20 dic 2010 (UTC) :: Ok no hay problema =) -- A borrar y bloqueo Este usuario tiene un comportamiento no adecuado y estas páginas deberían ser borradas. Me parece algo increible que cada vez que vengo me encuentro con algún vandalismo, en esta wiki si que hay demasiados actos vandálicos. --Dark en WikiDex 20:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) : Hecho, gracias. Mithriel (discusión) 21:48 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Artículos mios renombrados Hola Mithriel, necesito que vuelvas a poner su nombre a algunos artículos que he hecho, como todos los del Set de Nelwynn, que según las reglas de la gramática y como está en el juego, debería estar en mayúscula, ya que además es un nombre, y solo hay uno. Agradecería que lo volvieras a poner correctamente, gracias. --Magekoy (discusión) 08:36 28 dic 2010 (UTC)